


My Idiot

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Kaya gets a visit from in the hospital and learns that Zeno was admitted that evening





	My Idiot

Kaya heard a small tap at the door and put down the small book. 

“Come in,” She answered. 

Yona popped her head in with a large brown bag, “Hey! How are you feeling?” 

Kaya nodded, “As good as I can be. My hair has started falling out. Zeno’s offered to cut off some of his hair and make me a wig.” 

“That sounds like Zeno,” Yona laughed, “I’m sure you’ll look great even without your hair.” 

She had on the edge of the bed and opened up the bag. 

“You said that you had gotten colder since you started chemo, so I had a blanket made,” Yona got the huge fuzzy blanket out of the bag. 

It was a swirly, pink fuzzy thing that had her name stitched into one of the corners. 

“Oh my goodness, Yona it’s beautiful,” Kaya exclaimed, grabbing at the beautiful gift. Yona threw it over Kaya, it was so big she could have wrapped it around herself three times. 

“You’re a little burrito,” Yona teased, “Yesh, you and Zeno are basically the hospital couple.” 

“Wait, what do you mean,” Kaya asked, “Has be broken something again?” 

Yona covered her mouth, “I’m sorry. I thought he or one of the others would have texted you. He was put in the hospital this morning for chills and throwing up blood and no appetite.” 

“Oh my gosh,” Kaya slung the blanket off of her and tried to stand up. 

“Come on, Kaya. Listen, he’s being seen by a doctor right now. We can’t go in anyway and you just got out of chemo you shouldn’t be moving right now,” Yona tried to keep Kaya in the bed. Her heart monitor had started beeping faster 

The nurse came in to check on her, “Honey, please lay back down don’t stress yourself.” 

Kaya sighed, “Can I get a wheelchair? My boyfriend was admitted and I want to see if he’s okay!” 

The nurse pursed her lips, “What’s his name?” 

“Zeno,” Kaya sighed, “Zeno Ouryuu, please can I see him?” 

She smiled, “I’ll go check and see which room he’s in” 

Kaya pursed her lips and she sat down on the bed, “Him not eating isn’t good. Why is he like that?” 

Yona shrugged, “Jeaha found him this morning in pain, so we called 911. All he talked about was he couldn’t be sick because he had to be there when you got out of chemo.” 

“Then?” 

“Then he threw up on Hak.” 

“I’m sorry that my boyfriend threw up on your boyfriend.” 

Yona smiled, “They are just one big mess.:” 

“Okay.,” The nurse came in with a wheelchair, “I have his room number and the doctor gave the all clear since he isn’t contagious as long as you don’t like lick him.” 

“I’ll do my best,” Kaya smiled as Yona helped her into the wheelchair. 

They went out of the room and when into the elevator to the third floor. As soon as they hit the floor, they heard Yun yelling. 

Room 312. 

“You ate three homemade sticks of raw cookie dough? What did you think would happen,” Yun’s yelling emanated from the room.

The door was opened and Zeno was practically holding onto Jeaha. He had an IV with a different color of liquid than what Kaya had gotten. 

“Kaya!” Yun called. 

Zeno turned, dark circles under his eyes, then his eyes lit up, “Kaya! Zeno’s so sorry! He didn’t even dream that he would have to miss your chemo!” 

Kaya laughed, “So what’s wrong with you?” 

Yun huffed, “The idiot ate three whole homemade sticks of raw cookie dough and gave himself salmonella.” 

“Zeno didn’t mean to,” he whined. 

Jeaha sighed, “Zeno can you please let go of me.” 

“Oh sorry,” Zeno let go and slid down to the bed. 

Yona shook her head, “What are we going to do with you?” 

Kaya laughed, “Zeno, that probably wasn’t your finest hour.” 

He sighed, “Yeah, but Zeno will make it up to you! Don’t worry! After Zeno gets released, you are going to get the best present ever!” 

Jeaha frowned, “Is it that freaking huge teddy bear in your room?” 

“Um…” 

Yun smiled, “I think you gave away the surprise.” 

Kaya laughed, “I can’t wait.” 

She absentmindedly ran a hand through her hair and noticed a huge clump come out. Clenching her fist, she looked at Zeno. 

He smiled, “Don’t worry. I won’t let you go without anything, not even hair.” 

Kaya smiled, “I can’t wait to go blonde.” 

“Zeno’s hair is so fluffy and warm,” he exclaimed. 

She laughed and ran a hand through his hair, “Its amazing. Yun may call you an idiot, but your my idiot.” 

“You’re so cute, Kaya,” Zeno exclaimed. 

“You’re cute too! Silly Silly,” Kaya chanted. 


End file.
